Grayson's Tale
by Elfangor87
Summary: Dick Grayson is just a name that I use, a mask that I wear. I’m not him anymore, not really. You can call me...Robin.
1. A Gauntlet Run and a Legend Born

**A Gauntlet Run and a Legend Born**

-

He was eight when it happened. Back then there was no trouble, no hardship. The name Robin was just something his mother called him. Born on the first day of spring, Robin was…fitting. The only thing special about him was that he could fly. Not really of course. He was simply part of a high wire act with the rest of his family, 'The Flying Grayson's'. To a child there was no difference between what he did and what a bird could do. It was during one of these acts that his family had been murdered.

Tony Zucco was a two-bit extortionist who cut the wire during the Grayson's performance because the circus owner refused to pay protection money. Bruce Wayne had been in the audience at the time and hadfelt an instant connection to the boy and took him, first as his ward and later as his son.

It was through Bruce that he found a new calling in life. He learned Bruce's secret, hard to keep something so big from someone whose room was down the hall. He begged Batman to train him, teach him, and allow him to help, to be a force as powerful as him. Bruce reluctantly agreed to train him on a single condition. If he quit, he would take the secret of the Bat to the grave.

He trained with Batman everyday. He pushed the boy beyond his limits, wanting him to quit, pushing him to quit. But he never did. He was allowed to sleep for only three hours a night before his training re-continued. He lifted weights and ran for miles. Bruce worked on his strength, endurance and tremendous gymnastic abilities.

When the Bat was not training him, Alfred was teaching him. He learned about chemicals and physics and he remembered it all. Escapology, criminology, psychology, philosophy, forensics everything the Batman used he would learn and all the time his physical training continued.

After six months of anguish it finally came down to this. Batman had allowed him to sleep, to actually rest, in his own bed for an entire night. He would have a day to prepare. He could do with that day whatever he wished but when sun went down, Batman would hunt him down. He had to elude the greatest detective in the world from sunset to sunrise.

He awoke early, not an easy feet in itself when deprived of so much sleep. He left the manor through the front door walked to the nearest bus stop from there. He knew Batman had been on patrol the night before and would still be in bed. He wanted to put as much distance between the two of them as possible before he awoke.

He withdrew money from an ATM before going across the city to buy new clothes. He threw his old once into a charity bin before pulling out his cell phone. The numbers he wanted had already been saved, so he quickly called almost every hotel in Gotham and booked a room there. All on Bruce Wayne of course.

He pulled the small devise apart and scattered the pieces, keeping the SIM card tucked safely in his pocket. Walking into an old motel he booked a room for the day and night before falling asleep.

His well-trained eyes snapped open precisely when he had meant them two. It was too risky to stay here all night. Batman would be looking for him. He pulled himself from the bed and made his way to the subway. Buying a ticket he walked onto the platform and waited. The transport came and went but he didn't get on. Instead he jumped down onto the tracks and began walking down the tunnel away from the light.

The moment the sun went down Batman began tracking him down. From sunset to sunrise he was on the run. He had managed to elude the Bat for the entire night until twenty minutes before the deadline. Batman had finally caught up with him on the rooftops. The two then went through a game of cat and mouse across the skyline. He may have been the better acrobat, which gave him superior manoeuvrability, but Batman was faster and easily recovered any ground he lost.

He slid down the drainpipe someway before he heard the flapping of Batman's cape above him. He immediately let go of the pipe and kicked off from the wall as Batman made to grab him. Like the true acrobat he was he performed a perfect landing, bending his knees to absorb the impact and rolling backwards on the edge of the roof to spread out more of the energy.

Jumping to the side he crossed an alleyway and rolled onto the next rooftop. Breaking into a run he crossed a second and a third alleys. He could feel the Bat catching up to him; he needed to do something. Stopping suddenly he sidestepped the Bat and reached behind his cape for his grapple. Not having the time to waste he leaped to the side and handsprung over the buildings edge.

Firing the grapple as he fell, he swung over the rooftops across the street. At the top of his swing he released the devise and fell towards the roofs that came after the following street. He twisted before his landing so he could see the Bat perform a similar move. Landing on his feet and facing the direction he come from he ran forwards as the Bat flew overhead.

He vaulted over the roofs edge but grabbed it at he last second so that he swung into the wall and land on a windowsill. Batman leaped over after him but continued down to the street level. He must have seen him as he passed because he fired line back to the roof as he did. The boy lifted his legs back to the roof quickly followed by the rest of him.

Batman flew into the air and landed on the buildings edge in a crouch. The boy was standing there waiting for him. Batman stood up and cast his shadow over him, the sun rising behind him.

"Suns up." The boy said. "Careful, you'll burn."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Do you plan to keep telling bad jokes?" Batman asked.

"Everyday until I crack that that slab of rock you try to pass off as a face. Do I get the job?"

"Your uniform is in the cave…Dick."

- - -

The signal lit up the sky. The silhouette of a Bat patterned against the clouds. Commissioner Gordon stood next to the large spotlight that stood on the roof of the station.

"Commissioner." Batman growled from the shadows. The commissioner turned to see the familiar figure in the shadows.

"The Joker stole a number of canisters from Cemtech. Apparently it would be inadvisable for him to mix them together." Gordon said.

"Why's that?" A younger voice growled. The Commissioner turned to see a small man in a dark green, red and yellow uniform with spiked hair and a domino mask over his face sitting on the roof ledge.

"Who are you?" The Commissioner asked quickly.

"He's with me." The Bat stated simply.

- - -

I was eight when it happened. Back then there was no trouble, no hardship. The name Robin was just something my mother called me. Born on the first day of spring, Robin was…fitting. The only thing special about me was that I could fly. I was part of a high wire act with the rest of my family, 'The Flying Grayson's'. It was during our act that my family was murdered.

I was taken in by a Bat and reinvented myself into the Bird. Now I prowl the rooftops and alleyways of Gotham. I fly across the city as well as my namesake suggests. This is my city, my home, my playground. Dick Grayson is just a name that I use, a mask that I wear. I'm not him anymore, not really.

You can call me…

…Robin.

-

**A/N**

**This story is part of the same universe as my Dakota Tales story but based a few years in advance. Since I don't remember what actually happened in the original Batman cartoons and the Robin from Teen Titans seems to be a montage of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake I decided that I would re-write history.**

**This story will highlightkey moments in Robin's career right up until the eventual birth of Nightwing. That is assuming I don't get bored of it.**

**A quick question that I need answering before I post the next chapter. What are those red boomerang things Robin has in Teen Titans called? So far I have Robarang or Birdarang and they both sound crap.**


	2. Smoke

**Smoke**

-

With a click Robin opened the window from the outside. Practiced precision allowed him to stealthily slip into the office unnoticed. He scanned the room for a moment trying to judge where the best place for the camera would be. After placing it on the bookshelf he moved to the computer. Removing the casing he added a piece of hardware that would record every keystroke the suspect made.

He scanned the room one more time before returning to the window. It clicked again as he locked it behind him. By the time the lights were switched on Robin had vanished.

Robin fired a grappling line and swung down onto the rooftop. He pulled a small devise from his belt and checked the feed from the camera he had planted. Confident the feed was clear he returned it to his belt just as another object there began to vibrate. He pulled this new item out and pushed it into his ear.

"Robin." He said into the microphone that popped out from it.

"Go to the Commissioners station, warn them of an attack there and help defend them. What's attacking them aren't people so don't hesitate to use lethal force. I'm going to stop them at their source." Batman said.

Robin leaped off the building and fell into the shadows, firing a grapple to slow his fall. A moment later a red motorcycle burst from the alley.

- - -

"You off for your baby holiday Julie?" The officer at the front desk asked.

"If you call morning sickness, aching back, swollen ankles and no sex a holiday, then yes." Julie replied.

"I didn't need to hear all that." The officer said.

"It what you get for suggesting I'm going on a holiday." She smiled, walking backwards through the door. Turning round she sucked in a gasp when the sword rushed down to meet her. Squeezing her eyes shut she missed the red and green blur moving in front of her and block the blade with a Redwing.

Robin catapulted off the strange black and red ninja by kicking him in the midsection, tackling the pregnant police officer back into the building as he did.

"What's going on?" The officer behind the desk asked drawing his weapon.

"I-I don't know." She said. Another one of the ninja burst through the door with a sword coming down on her. The officer fired his weapon at the man who exploded in an explosion of black and red smoke.

Julie and the officer backed further into the building as more of them rushed inside. They burst into the main offices of the police station. The people in the room all looked up in surprise as they did.

It was chaos when the invaders found their way in. The steel of their blade cut through flesh and swiped blood into the air. The lead of their guns flew at their targets exploding them into smoke. Shuriken flew, shotguns fired and all the while the body count rose. The more demons the police vanquished the more forced their way in.

At the top of the police station is a small dusty window. Circular in shape and only three feet wide, it served no purpose and for the most part is forgotten about. Only those that were court in the streetlamp light that the window allowed into the building would even know it was there. It was this small window that Robin swung through.

As the boy dropped, spinning through the air, two Redwings flew from him. These devises cut down the demons they were sent after and returned to their master. Landing unnaturally lightly on a table Robin retrieved the returned weapons only to throw them again. Before they could hit their marks however, Robin had already pulled out another pair and thrown them as well. By the time the first two returned a third pair had been released.

And so it went until the room was all but cleared. Robin threw the returned Redwings only to have to capture another pair that he immediately threw. Once satisfied at the room's number, Robin began returning the devises to their proper places in his utility belt.

Leaping from the table Robin crouched low as he ran towards the open doors that the next wave was coming through. Throwing three disks at the group soon cleared the wave as they exploded. Each of the attackers were reduced to black and red smoke. He closed the two large doors and locked them together with a pair of handcuffs.

Turning to look back at the office he saw the police officers dispatching the last of the demons. Most of the officers were looking at him in disbelief and even awe.

"What are these things?" Commissioner Gordon asked when he got close enough.

"Batman wasn't forthcoming. He told me to get here and help while he stopped these things at their source. We need to barricade any door and windows to this room." Robin growled in the official Bat-voice. The Commissioner nodded in agreement before conveying the order to his men. The order was issued just in time as no sooner had the tables been moved to the windows was the glass in each one shattered. The officers fired their weapons through the holes they could find.

One of the demons fell from above, bringing his sword through a man. A well-placed Redwing turned him into dust. Looking up Robin saw two more enter through the same window he did. Two more Redwings swatted them from the sky. After retrieving the projectiles Robin kicked his foot against a table and pulled out a grapple. Firing the line above the window, Robin kicked his other foot under the table as the repel pulled him into the air. Pushing against the table as it did brought it up with him. The table crashed into the window, causing another explosion of smoke.

Robin had to keep pushing against the table to keep it there. Looking down he saw the demons continue to push against the barricades. A sound dragged his attention to the roof. The largest demon yet smashed his way through. Unlike the others this one stood over six feet tall and wore a helmet and armour plates above his garb. Pulling a Redwing from his belt he forced it into the wood and wall. Two more secured the table there.

Kicking off from the wall Robin brought both his knees into the new demons jaw before he could draw his sword. Rolling to he feet Robin slashed at two of the demons, which had followed the larger one, with a pair of Redwings. Jumping forward Robin stabbed the weapons into the leaders collar as he flipped over him. He landed on another demon that fell to the ground under him. Rolling forwards again he threw one of his discs at the leader and his group. The disc exploded.

The leader didn't wait for the smoke to clear. With the Redwings still inside him the large demon brought his sword down on Robin. Dodging to one side Robin grabbed the sword of another demon. Twisting his wrist the demon soon found himself on his back and impaled by his own weapon.

Robin lifted the sword to parry another one of the leaders blows only to be knocked off his feet. This thing was strong. He rolled to one side, slicing through another demon and passing through its smoke as he went. Rising to his feet he stabbed another and stole his sword before he burst into smoke.

The large demon stood to look at him as he took a defensive stance. The leader too raised his own weapon into a defensive stance. The two stood facing one another for a moment even through what was happening around them. Every officer in the room was trying to both hold the defences around the windows and stay behind enough cover to protect themselves from the horde.

Robin dropped one of the swords and threw a disk from his belt. The demon was hit by another explosion. From the smoke it yelled out as two swords were rammed into its back. It felt Robin climb to its front and kick off of his chest, pulling the Redwings there as he did. Flipping back Robin threw the retrieved projectiles back at the thing. One was reflected off its helmet while the other found a way through to its eye. It yelled again clutching its face.

Pulling out another Redwing Robin soon dusted three more demons and armed himself with another pair of katana. He moved to slash another but it exploded before he could. All around the room the ninja garbed demons exploded into clouds of red and black smoke, all except for their leader.

Robin had to use both of his blades to block its next assault and the one after that. Lifting one over his head Robin bought a sword down through its arm, severing it cleanly. It backed up with a scream of pain and frustration.

"Fire." Commissioner Gordon yelled to his men. A hail of bullets opened up into the large demon. Again it yelled out. Three more exploding disks appeared in Robin's hand only for a moment before they were thrown at it. Black and red spoke was mixed in with the grey.

Robin pulled the slim devise from his belt and placed it in his ear, again a small microphone popped out. He listened for a moment before placing it back.

"Its over." He growled. Most of the room erupted into cheer while others went to tend to the wounded. Slyly Robin made his exit.

At the back of the Police station Robin climbed onto his R-cycle.

"Back to the Batcave so soon." Commissioner Gordon said from the back doorway.

"It's late, I have places I need to be tomorrow." Robin said before putting his helmet on.

"I just wanted to thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show but I don't think I would have made it home to my little girl tonight."

"…You don't need to thank me." Robin told him.

"Yes I do."

"Go home to your daughter Commissioner." Robin said as he made his exit.

"I'll do that." Gordon said to his retreating figure.

-

A/N 

**In case you haven't figured it out I changed the name of Robin's Bird-a-rangs to Redwings. Thanks to _Dark S3cret _for confirming the name.**


	3. Reasons to Fear a Gotham Vigilante

Reasons to Fear a Gotham Vigilante

-

1. They Never Lose Focus.

Robin laid in wait. He moved his shoulders and legs with the barest of flexes to avoid rigidity. He blinked his eyes only once every two minutes so as not to miss a thing. When the heavens opened and a downpour of rain hit he simply tightened his cape. It wasn't until his suspect left the building that he moved his legs to a better position. It wasn't until he was about to get into his car that he pounced.

-

2. They Know Everything.

"You can't understand a word I'm saying and you don't scare me even if you could" The terrorist said from the ground, speaking in his native tongue.

"I can…and I do." Robin replied in the same language picking him up and leaping off of the rooftop with him screaming in his arms.

-

3. They Always Find You.

He picked the keys from the ground were he had dropped them in his panic. Hands shaking he lost precious seconds fumbling with them and the lock. Once he finally managed to open his door he tumbled into the drivers seat, nearly snapping the key in the lock as he did. He stretched out and grabbed the door to slam it shut. When he did Robin's form appeared by his car.

Pulling back him arm Robin smashed his fist through the driver's side window and grabbed his man by the collar. He roughly pulled him from the vehicle, through the shattered window, and dropped him onto the street.

-

4. If They're After You…You're Guilty.

"Make me a deal."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? You got me three months for murder."

"I can't."

"You're my lawyer! Do something."

"He can't do anything Mr. Holroyde because First-degree sodomy with a child under twelve is a Class A felony and conviction carries a minimum sentence of 20 years' imprisonment and a maximum sentence of life imprisonment. Given your reputation, thing's don't look so hot for you right know."

-

5. They Can Never Be Caught.

"This had better be good." The short man said.

"Its good boss. It's real good. We caged the bird." The enforcer said rather pleased at his own joke.

"Where is he?" His boss asked.

"Right in here." He said opening the door and following him in. There in the middle of the room sat an empty chair with a pair of handcuffs seated on it. Behind them the door closed, cutting off their source of light.

"So you're the boss here huh. I've been waiting for you." Robin's rough voice said in the darkness.

-

6. They Can't Be Intimidated.

"Knuckles, throw him out the window." The woman in a blue business suit ordered. The largest man in her guard stepped forward looking very out of place in his own black suit.

"Knuckles huh. Why'd they call you that?" Robin asked from the woman's chair, pouring himself a drink.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

"You'll get arthritis doing that." Robin said sipping the liquid.

A moment later a large form fell from the penthouse window. On its way down the wire that had been attached to his belt tightened stopping him dead. Knuckles hung helplessly over the Gotham streets until the police finally cut him down.

-

7. They Never Tire.

Robin relentlessly leaped from one rooftop to another as the as the man he was chasing began to tire. He finally gave way to his exhaustion and collapsed against the roof access door. He pulled out his weapon but was soon disarmed by a Redwing. Robin's form was soon upon him. He yelled out a scream as he was pulled over the side of the building.

-

8. They Can Vanish.

"You've done it now Eddie." Growled a voice.

Eddie turned to it with his gun raised.

"You killed a cop." It taunted from the other direction. Eddie turned again only to see a shadow of movement to his left. He spun quickly and fired at it.

"Great idea." Eddie turned and fired at the voice.

"Kill another person, that'll help." Each word had come from a different direction. Again movement and again he fired.

"Where are you!" Eddie yelled out.

"Where do you think?" Robin's voice whispered behind him, so close that Eddie could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

-

9. They Don't Stay Dead.

"Yeah!" The gang cheered as their leader raised his gun into the air. The same gun he had shot Robin with. The group lifted him up between them and cheered alone with him. They were so busy with their calibrations that they didn't notice he had moved until the Redwing knocked the gun from their leader's hand. He almost felt sorry for breaking their hearts.

"What makes you think you killed something that can't stay dead?" He growled with the eeriest grin he could forge. The look on their faces was heart-warming. He'd have to make sure that at least some of them would still be able talk so they could send more rumours into the grapevine.

-

10. They're Can't Be Human…...

- - -

**AN**

**I put this one together quite quickly over the weekend and slipped it into the story here. It'sa good transition since we're about to jump forward a few years and I can just say this chapter covers those years. In the next chapter we meet Batgirl and remember, reviewing only makes me work faster.**


	4. Meetings of the Winged Breeds

**Meetings of the Winged Breeds**

-

_So that's Batgirl._ Dick thought to himself. He watched her twisting her hands in the bonds the men had tied her in. She had actually done well against them; many of the men she knocked down were still down. But sheer numbers had over powered her and now she was tied to a chair.

"No way is she with the Bat and Bird." One of the men commented.

"Doesn't matter. Just get the stuff moving." Another said as he walked over to Batgirl. "But I think I want to see your pretty face before I kill you. They say all you superhero types are lookers."

"Why thank you." Robin's growling voice echoed. Everyone in the room jumped and raised their weapons. Even Batgirl froze.

"Who's there!" The leader yelled.

"A superhero type." He responded. Silently he dropped behind one of the gunslingers and put his gloved hand over his mouth. A moment later they were both gone.

"Come out or I shoot her." The leader said aiming his weapon at Batgirl. A number of boxes tipped over at the end of the roof. Every man there opened fire at the sound. When the leader looked back at her, Batgirl was gone.

"Lose a Bat!" Robin yelled jumping from the rafters and kicking the leader heavily into one of his men. Hastily the men began to reload but not before two more were knocked sideways by two spinning Redwings. The final three finished with their guns only to raise them at thin air.

"Gain a Bird." His eerie whisper finished.

"To hell with this." One of his men said running to the large exit. The Black and gold form of Batgirl tackled him the moment he left.

Again Robin struck, planting both feet on ones chest he kicked him into another load of crates. Flipping back over another he grabbed his head and placed his feet on his shoulders. Continuing to roll back he threw the last one into a wall and rose to his feet. Behind him he heard Batgirl approach.

"The Bat said you showed promise. In terms of skill he was right, but only an idiot charges into a fight." He said. "Learn quick or you die."

He turned to look at the stunned Batgirl.

"This isn't a game." He finished.

"Your not going to give me the same speech your dad gave me are you?" She asked.

"I've given you my two pence worth. I won't lecture you on what to do with your life." He said.

"I'm not some thrill seeker. I want to help and I know I need practice. I asked Batman to train me some but he said no. Maybe you could…"

"I'm not going behind the Bat. If you prove yourself to him he'll train you, but not before hand." Seeing her dejected look he rolled his eyes. "I could use some help on patrol, interested."

"Sure." She said brightly.

- - -

"So how did you prove yourself to him?" She asked. Robin was crouched on the side of the building with his cape wrapped around him. His eyes hadn't left the window on the sixth floor, third from the end.

"I didn't. I nagged him so much that he caved. He wanted me to quite so that he could chuck me, but I never did." He answered, his eyes never wavering.

"How old are you?" She asked. Maybe asking her to join him wasn't such a good idea.

"To young for you." He said with a small smirk. That got her attention.

"I don't know you can't be more then three or four years younger." She responded with her own smirk. He didn't respond, he just pulled out a collapsible telescope and pushed it to his eye. A moment later he pulled out a grapple and crashed through the window he had been watching.

Standing up from her position on the rooftop Batgirl glued her own eyes to the room. The apartment was dark but she could see flashes of his cape as he moved. All was silent for a moment until a man jumped through the glass in another room. His crazy attempt to escape was foiled as Robin's Kevlar protected arm followed and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

With this single arm the boy wonder lifted the man higher and began talking to him. Twice he threatened to drop him. Finally Robin pulled him back in and jumped from the window himself. On the way down he fired a grapple and began climbing to the roof. The man looked down out off the window and with a grin Batgirl realized that to him it looked like Robin had vanished.

"Boy wonder indeed." Batgirl said to herself.

"Please don't call me that." Robin said from behind her making her jump.

"How did you…never mind. What was that about?"

"Information." He stated. When no more was forthcoming she tried to press. He simply sidestepped her questions.

"Sun'll be up in an hour. I need to get back." He said.

"What's the matter? Do you burn or something?" Batgirl said. Robin gave a to large smile and Batgirl got the feeling she had just missed an inside joke.

- - -

Dick shook the locker door that refused to budge. One day he was going to but his fist through the relatively thin metal. Re-entering the combination proved just as futile. Leading forwards he knocked his head against it in frustration. Unbelievably the door cracked open.

"Come on Barb." A mans voice said. "Just you, me and a house to ourselves."

Barbara Gordon went to her new locker and began turning the lock. The man she was with lent against the lockers, closing Dick's in the process. Dick closed his eyes and began counting backwards from ten.

"I don't think so Jason." Barbara said placing her books inside her locker.

"Oh, come on. We've been together nearly two months and we've haven't gotten past first base. Hell we've hardy gotten to first base. My moms away all weekend. I swear we'll do all the schoolwork before anything else."

"That's not the point." Barbara continued.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is she doesn't want to go any further with you now get off of my locker." Dick said to him. Surprised Jason stood up straight and turned to look down on Dick. Blocking access to his locker again.

"Who asked you?" He snapped.

"No one and now that your off my locker you can resume you futile attempts at seduction."

The larger man continued to look down at Dick, opening and closing his mouth in surprise.

"That's a very nice fish impression you got going there. But once again you're in my way. Excuse me."

"You little…" Jason started.

"Just move Jase, he's only a kid. I'll see you later." Barbara interrupted pushing him away. Begrudgingly he walked away. Finally Dick started rummaging through his locker.

"Thanks." He said to her without looking away.

"You should be more careful. Jason is twice your size." She scolded.

"I've beaten guys much bigger then him."

"Sure you have. You're Richard Grayson right, Bruce Wayne's ward, I'm…"

"Barbara Gordon, I know. Bruce likes to make sure I know everyone, make a good impression and all that."

"Must be great living in that mansion with him." She said.

"Oh yeah. A real hoot."

"You don't have to be so sarcy. I'm just trying to be friendly." She snapped before turning back to her own locker.

Dick pulled out the book that he needed then closed his locker. Putting the book in his satchel he turned to face Barbara for the first time.

"I know, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night and it annoys me when people only want to talk about Bruce. I'm Dick." Dick said extending his hand.

"Barbara." Barbara said shaking it. Dick looked into her eyes and blinked. _Couldn't be._ He thought. Looking again he laughed in his head.

"You have nice eyes Babs. I'll be seeing you." He said to her as he turned around and walked away down the hall. It was her turn to blink in surprise.

- - -

AN 

**Something about this story just makes it easier to write. If you're a fan of my other work I've reached a bit of a block but am working around it slowly.**

**Thanks to _Tallon_ for you great review and thank you for pointing out my mistake. I hope others will follow your example and review. Come on people, how am I supposed to know if I'm doing any good if your all so quiet. **

**If you don't get the joke about Robin burning, that's what Dick said to Batman after he passed the Gauntlet.**


	5. Jokes on Joker

**Jokes on Joker**

-

When Alfred had him pulled from his last class just a half hour before it finished, he knew something was very wrong. Climbing into the back of the dark windowed limousine he found his answer when Alfred turned on the television there.

_"…scene just moments ago as master criminal 'The Joker' kidnapped billionaire Bruce Wayne from a charity auction he was attending. The Joker then proceeded to ignite a jelly filled bomb in the middle of the street during the ensuing police chase to escape. The ransom he is asking is a meagre 50 cents to be delivered to him by the Batman."_

"Sir, if I may." Alfred said nodding out his window at the Bat-signal while he was driving. Reaching under his seat Dick pulled out a black and yellow cape.

- - -

"Commissioner." He growled.

"Where's Batman?" He asked when he saw Robin was alone.

"He tried to stop Wayne's kidnapping but was caught in the explosion. He's okay but'll have to sit this one out." Robin said in the usual rough voice.

"That'll be a problem. Joker specifically demanded for Batman to deliver the…" He paused to shake his head. "…ransom."

"Batman wouldn't agree to it anyway. He would find Joker before the deadline and bring him in. That's what I intend to do."

"Alone?" The Commissioner asked.

"Maybe not as alone as I would like." Robin said looking at the shadow. She buried herself further into the darkness when she saw him looking.

- - -

"You're not coming." Robin said to her.

"I heard what you said about Batman. You need backup if you're going after Joker." Batgirl said.

"Joker's out of your league." Robin replied.

"I'm coming. I don't care if I have to follow you."

"And I don't care if I have to tell your father what you've been doing at night…Barbara!"

Batgirl stared wide mouthed at him.

"How did you…how long?"

"A while."

"I want to help, I'll follow you lead, I won't take on Joker, whatever you want. Maybe if I do this Batman will take me seriously and train me. I want to be able to really help the two of you. Not just go on patrol when you let me or when I happen to run across some crime taking place. I know that you…" Batgirl was cut off as Robin pressed his lips against hers. Caught of guard Batgirl didn't react at first but slowly she responded to him and returned the kiss.

"You know you talk to much." He said to her once they separated.

"That's your way off shutting me up."

"It worked didn't it. You can come. If I say jump you jump is that clear." Robin ordered.

"Clear." She nodded.

- - -

The Joker was not a subtle person. Ever since his mind was twisted by the accident at Axis Chemicals he had been loud, extravagant and an attention seeker. His chose of hideout this week was as easy to find as any of his others. The only difference between this and any other time was that the Bat he was going in with weighed less then half as much as the original.

Robin stood ready to enter the building, but before he could he needed to give a crash course in crime fighting.

"We go in silently. We don't make our presence known until we know their numbers and armaments. Take out or disarm anyone with a weapon first. Bruce Wayne's safety is our primary concern, do nothing to jeopardise it." Robin told the young woman who stood next to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Now is not the time." He told her. "We go in through the window on the ground floor. There is a guard but he can be easily taken care of. We take out as many as we can before we're spotted."

"Hello, you kissed me! That's something us mere mortals generally need to talk about after it happens." She continued to push.

"If you can't concentrate on what we're doing you're no good to me right."

"We are talking about it later." She told him.

"I can't wait." He said.

- - -

"Raise and shine Brucey my boy." Joker said rolling a chair over to him and sitting in it. "Batsy will be delivering my money soon. Who knew raising fifty cents was so difficult?"

Bruce lifted his head to look at the Joker through blurry eyes. Joker had been keeping him drugged during his incarceration.

"You'll love this, old pointy ears will be at the warehouse any moment now." Joker started.

"And when he goes in…Kablewy Kabang Kaboom! Maybe not in that order." Harley said wheeling a large television in. Jokers face dropped but as ever his sickening smile remained in place.

"What did we discuss about the revealing of my plots?" He asked her.

"Not to do it?" She responded nervously.

"That's right. And what did I say would happen if you did?"

"Aww, I'm sorry Mr. J. Oh! I know how I can make it up to you." She cooed.

"Let me stop you there! My young ears shouldn't have to listen to such filth." Robin's voice sounded.

"Oh great, the boy blunder." Joker said.

"You know calling me that gets older each time you say it." Robin said. His voice came from the other side of the room. The opposite side from were he spoke before.

"Ohh, spooky. The Bat teach you that?" Joker said to him. "Where is the winged rodent? Come out, come out wherever you are."

"He's on sabbatical." Robin's voice moved again. "Stress. Putting up with your jokes on an almost weekly basis will do that."

"I do the funnies around here birdie."

"But you're so bad at it." He laughed. The Joker narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't mock Mr. J. He's a supervillian." Harley yelled.

"Supervillian. That's rich." Robin continued to laugh. "He fell in a tank of acid, got his skin bleached and couldn't get a job as a rodeo clown?"

Robin's laughed began to get louder.

"Shut up!" Joker yelled shooting his gun into the shadows.

"What, no flag that says bang." He continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing! Batman doesn't laugh!" Joker yelled.

"I'm not Batman." Robin growled as a Redwing blew apart the television screen.

Joker turned to look at the demolished set giving Robin the chance the drop down on him from behind. He planted both his feet into the Joker's back, driving the villain to the ground. Harley pulled what looked like a Tommy gun from the under the trolley the TV was on and pointed it at him. Batgirl fell from the rafters and grabbed her from behind before she could use it. The two of them returned skywards.

Joker climbed to his feet, his ever-sickening smile wide on his face. The gun his had in his hand was dropped as Robin twisted his wrist so that the villain was thrown onto his back. The clown reached inside his coat and a cloud of green gas sprayed at Robin's face. Robin jumped back just in time to avoid the cloud. Joker climbed to his feet and ran for the exit only to fall again as a rope wrapped around his legs. Robin looked up at Batgirl.

"I've been waiting to use that for weeks." She said to him.

Robin walked over to the fallen Joker and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Beaten by the Batboy and his little Batwhore. Take me to Arkham, something must be wrong with me." He cried dramatically. Robin walked over the Bruce Wayne and cut the bindings with a Redwing.

"Thank you boy wonder." Bruce said with a smile.

"You know I hate that." Robin whispered spitefully.

"And thank you young lady." Bruce smiled charmingly. Robin rolled his eyes. Batgirl nodded politely but for the most part seemed unaffected.

"We should get you outside." She said to him.

"Lead the way my dear." He said. This time it was Batgirl who rolled her eyes. Once the two turned away from him Robin let himself smile in amusement.

- - -

**AN**

**Hope you enjoyed, if you didnt there isnt really a lot I can do about. Review if you can, even if you dont want to. :-)**


	6. Trial by Feline

**Trial by Feline**

-

"My mother tried to get me to wear this horrid green dress with these ribbons. I swear if I wore that I would have been arrested." The girl complained.

"I think you'd look good in anything." Dick smiled. The girl blushed back. _Bruce must die!_ Dick thought as he watched his guardian dance with the girl's older sister.

"You're just saying that." She said.

"Why would I lie? Would you like a drink from the bar?" He asked her.

"I'm okay." She answered lifting her glass. Dick bowed his head and made his way over to the bar.

"What's the strongest thing you can legally give me?" He asked the barmaid.

"Bad date." Asked a voice.

Dick looked up and smiled when he saw Barbara Gordon was taking the seat next to him.

"Bab's. She's not a date. Bruce is with her sister and we were bought along for the ride. Probably trying to set us up. What you doing here?" He asked.

"I do have a bad date." She explained nodding towards a teen that was obviously intoxicated. "Any chance you want to show a girl a good time."

"I would but then I would be abandoning that poor girl to a night of Bruce making kissy faces to her sibling. Rain check."

"Sure." She said looking back at her date.

"You want me to get Al to give you a lift home." Dick offered.

"Al?"

"Our butler slash maid slash chauffeur slash pretty much anything else." Dick explained.

"I'd appreciate that. As long as it doesn't put you out."

"He'll be back before we'll want to leave. Just give me a minute." Dick said turning round and walking back to the girl.

"Hey." He said to her. "I'm just going to walk a friend to her car. If Bruce asks tell him I'll be back and you…" He took her hand and kissed it. "…don't go anywhere."

- - -

"Laying the charm on a little thickly weren't you." Barbara asked him as they descended to the buildings underground parking.

"Bad habit I picked up from Bruce." Dick told her.

"You don't talk to me like that. Aren't I pretty enough for you?"

"You're beautiful. I just respect you to much to talk to you like that." He smiled.

"Ahh there's that Grayson charm." She said as they came to Wayne's car.

"Al." Dick said tapping the window. "Can you take Bab's home then swing back here for us."

"Of course. Miss Gordon." He nodded. Dick opened the door for her. She kissed his cheek before taking her seat.

"See you tomorrow Dick and I expect you to keep that rain check." She smiled

"Do I look like a fool? I thought I would have to remind you that you already agreed to it." He said closing the door.

- - -

The Batarang spun through the air and imbedded itself into the wall, slicing a pipe on its way.

"Wow." Said Robin. "At least your spins improving."

Batgirl glared at the bottle she was supposed to hit as he pulled the shuriken from the wall.

"I think its defective." She moaned sitting on the floor and crossing her arms. Robin threw the Batarang and cleanly cut off the top of the bottle.

"Its fine." He said retrieve it again.

"So I'm the defective one." She pouted.

"It takes practice that's all." He told her folding the devise back up and giving it to her. His eyes hardened as he looked above her. Batgirl turned but didn't see anything. When she went to look at him again he was gone.

"You can show me how to do that as well little birdie." She mumbled to herself. She didn't bother trying to find him, he moved much to fast for her to keep up with. Neither could she shout out after him without alerting whoever it was he saw. Instead she just sat there and waited for him to return. A few moments later she heard the ruffle of his cape so turned to snap at him. Only it wasn't him, it was his daddy.

"Barbara." He growled to her. Robin used that same growl when talking to people but it was always lighter with her. Apparently Batman didn't share the same sentiment.

"B-Batman." She stumbled. She cursed herself for always doing that. When she first met Robin she hadn't been as intimidated, not until she heard his own harsh voice and watched him drive a man twice his size to wet himself. He didn't have the size to be as imposing at Batman but the boy could go from creepy to terrifying in an instant.

"Robin?" That single word made her want to confess every bad thing she had ever done and anything else he accused her of. No way was she not going to tell him where Robin was.

"He saw something and disappeared." She revealed pointing the way. Batman looked at the direction she was aiming and took of. Not long later a third figure landed panting on the rooftop. Batgirl turned to look at her latest visitor.

"Catwoman?" She said trying to hide her surprise at the last moment. The feline clothed thief turned to look at her.

"Another. How many of you people are there?" The Catwoman asked.

"Enough." Batgirl said leaping at the cat. Catwoman rolled with the hasty attack and threw Batgirl over to the next building. Batgirl managed to twist herself in time to land on her feet.

Catwoman stood on the edge of the taller building with her whip in hand. Batgirl moved to the side at the black lead lashed down on her. Catwoman pulled back to strike again but a Batarang flew and cut the long lead from the handle. Catwoman looked down at Batgirl who was looking extremely pleased with herself.

The cat pounced from her vantage point only to receive a boot to the face for her own hasty move. Rolling across the rooftop she climbed to her feet to face her foe. Neither of the two vixens moved until Catwoman went to scratch her face. Pulling her head back Batgirl raised her knee into her side only for it to be blocked.

Batgirl twisted the other way with the intention of elbowing her but Catwoman took a handful of her hair and pulled before she could. Ending up on her knees Batgirl swept her leg under Catwoman's so that she too landed in a heap.

"Don't suppose we could call this a draw and both walk away. I've got your dad and boyfriend on my tail and they fight allot better then you." Catwoman said from the ground. Hearing a pair of handcuffs being tightened around her wrists she guessed not.

Batgirl smiled in relief and looked up to find Batman standing in front of her. Turning round she found Robin.

"Batgirl." Batman growled. Batgirl's smile widened and she looked down at her catch only to find her missing. When she went to look at the Bat he to had gone. No doubt to continue the pursuit. The smile on Batgirl's face never failed though. He had called her Batgirl. He had never done that before. It was always Barbara or 'you'.

"Well done." Said a lighter growl. Batgirl turned and crashed her lips against his. Since their first kiss the two had shared a few intimate moments but only before or after a fight. This time Batgirl didn't end it after the first and instead pushed herself against him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised Robin stalled for a second before continuing to enjoy the moment wrapping his own hands around her waist. Batgirl pulled back and pressed her forehead against his once the moment cooled down.

"My dad's working late tonight. I don't suppose you would want to comeback to mine for a coffee." She offered. Robin actually laughed lightly.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. If the Bat ever trusts you enough with his name, maybe then." He told her.

"Why can't you just tell me yours?" She asked giving him a light kiss as a bribe.

"Because my name comes with his." He said.

"One day I'm going to learn who you are under there and when I do…" She planted a final kiss on lips and pushed herself against him more. "…you won't be getting any of me as punishment." She whispered in his ear before pushing away from him and walking away. Robin tilted his head and looked down as she left with a grin on his face.

- - -

Barbara hastily put her costume in the hidden compartment she had built before running to the door. Opening it she found Dick turning to leave. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow when he noted her rushed appearance.

He of course had changed into his other persona with practiced ease. His clothes were immaculate and his shoes polished. His hair had been combed into a different, tamer, style and his voice returned to its childlike level. Even his stature had changed; he now stood with a slight crouch like any other teenager and walked with a different stride. Everything he could do to separate Dick from Robin had been done.

"I was going to ask if that rain check still on." He asked. Barbara stared at him then laughed slightly.

"I think I need the rain check this time." She told him. Dick nodded with a smile and walked away. Maybe she needed some practice with the late nights.

- - -

**AN**

**Dont get used to such a quick update. The wayI work is that whenI finishthe chapter I'm workin on I update. The chapter I just finished is only 500 words so didn't take long to do. As before review if you can, even if you don't want to. :-)**


	7. All Birds Fly the Coop

**All Birds Fly the Coop**

-

Dick stood on the peak of the hill looking down at the two graves in front of him. He placed a pair of red roses on each of the headstones before taking a step back and addressing them.

"Your son has given me a lot." He said to the Wayne's. "But Gotham doesn't need both of us. I can do more good out in the world then I can here. I just wanted to pay my respects before I left. I'll make sure Bruce still has someone to watch his back before I go though."

He stood on the hill until the sun began to lower over the city. Giving the twin graves one last look he said his goodbyes and began walking down the rise. Getting into the car with Alfred he waited until they entered the city to begin changing. He had an appointment with a girl to keep.

- - -

Robin waited on the roof of Wayne Tower, the tallest building in Gotham. He had asked her to meet him here at midnight. She was late. After five or so minutes Batgirl finally pulled herself onto the rooftop. She knelt over and began panting after the long climb.

"Do you know how tall this building is?" She asked him.

"One thousand one hundred and thirty-four feet." He told her.

Batgirl shook her head as she got to her feet and made her way over to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm leaving Gotham." He said simply.

"Your what?"

"Leaving."

"Why?" She asked.

"I can do more good out there then I can here."

"Out where?"

"I'm enrolling at a high school in Jump City. I start after summer, I'm going to use the time from now till then to do some travelling and training." He explained.

"Well…I guess I'll see you around then." She said turning away from him.

"There's more. Batman's agreed to train you in my absence." He added quickly before she could leave giving her pause. Reaching up to his face Robin removed the mask that was stuck to there. His identity revealed he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn round and face him. He eyes held confusion for a moment before surprised filled them.

"Now you know why I couldn't tell you my name." He said to her.

"Wayne." She realised. Dick nodded his head.

- - -

No single word could describe how massive the Batcave really was. At first it appeared to be rather disappointing. A large computer display, the Batmobile, a number of uniform cases and a staircase leading up to the mansion above them. But then Robin turned on the large lights on the ceiling of the cave and it suddenly became overbearingly colossal. Barbara felt smaller then the bats she could see in the distance.

"May I take your cape ma'am?" The butler she recognised as Alfred offered.

"Er…Sure. Thank you Alfred." She smiled offering him the cape and cowl.

Looking down at the newly lit area she took in what she saw. Cases of evidence and weapons took up most of the space. The rest was filled with equipment that the Dynamic Duo no doubted used to examine the evidence they gathered. But all of the objects stored there filled only a small fraction of the cavern. Most was still bare cave walls and rock.

"Barbara." A voice growled from behind her. With a surprised jump she turned to face Batman. "Dick trained everyday and night in this cave. I allowed too sleep for only three hours at a time. When he wasn't down here he was in school. When he wasn't training he was learning. In order to maintain a level of secrecy you would have to go home every night, maintain a steady social life and go to school."

"I will not be able to train you like I did Dick. It will take longer. I was not prepared to invest that time in you unless you I was confident you were up to the challenge. I am neither accustomed nor comfortable with being wrong; do not make me regret my decision. Your training will start on Monday morning. It will be early so be sure to give your father a plausible excuse as to why you are not home on Sunday night. You will be staying in the manor. Have I made myself clear."

Barbara nodded mutely. Batman eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes." She said after realising he was waiting for a spoken response.

"Show her around. I have work to do." Batman's cape turned dramatically as he did. Dick looked at her while shaking his head.

"You've got to be able to talk to the big guy. You've just learned that he is only human. The glare doesn't really turn you to stone or melt steel and he certainly can't control bats with his mind."

"Sorry but he is a little intimidating you know." Barbara said back.

"No, not really. I've known him and the 'look' since I was eight. Reckon I've built up a resistance." He smiled.

"Well come on boy wonder. Show me the cave."

"Don't call me that."

- - -

"I'm staying at Dick's…Bruce Wayne's…The butler's been checking on us every half an hour. It's really annoying, I've barely been able to get his shirt off…I'm joking daddy. Don't worry; I'm still sweet and innocent…Are you suggesting I would try to corrupt a fourteen year old boy, I'm seventeen dad…good night…I love you to." Barbara hung up the phone on Dick's bedside and returned to his arms.

"So where are you going first?" She asked him.

"I'm heading south to the Caribbean. From there I just wing it. See what opportunities arise. Learn what I can from as many people. When next term starts book a flight home and go to school in Jump City."

"Will you visit?" She wondered.

"Every now and then, sure. Bruce has my number in case of an emergency."

She turned around in his arms so that she could look into his eyes. It was funny how she had done that with both Dick and Robin and she had never seen it. Robin's eyes had always been hard and full of maturity like he was older then he was. Barbara had actually thought he was older then her on several occasions, usually when she wanted to justify her behaviour towards him.

Dick's eyes were softer and full of youth, which made her wonder. Was Robin an act he put on to scare crooks or was Dick the mask he wore so they could never make the connection? She had liked them both, often feeling guilty both for stringing Dick along when she had such an intimate relationship with Robin and for the age gap she knew she had with Dick. Maybe the real Dick was a mixture of the two, or maybe she didn't know him at all.

"What are you really like?" She asked. Dick frowned slightly before answering.

"You know me better then most Babs. I only have two faces. You've seen them both."

"You have three faces Dick and I've never seen this one. Right now you're not growling or excessively flirting with girls. I've never known the real Dick Grayson have I."

"When I where the mask you know who I am without knowing my life. Without the mask you know my life without knowing me" He pulled a grimace. "That is probably the biggest ball of cheese I've ever spat out." He laughed.

"Maybe, but it worked." She said pressing her lips to his.

"I though that when you found out who I was I wasn't going to get any of you as punishment." He said when they separated.

"That was before I found out how much money you have." She answered with a teasing smile.

-

**AN**

**So he finally leaves Gotham. Not quite as dramatic as his original exit but I didn't want him to be at odds with Batman. Tell me what you think, I really want to know. Panic starts to set in if I don't get any reviews you see.**


	8. Robin: Bird of Prey

**Robin: Bird of Prey**

-

**Haiti**

Dick let the waves of the sea lap at his feet. He wore a simple white gi and carried only a duffle bag. The men that snuck up behind him were well practiced. They silently crept through the sand until the leader was close enough to slash at him with his knife. With a single and swift movement their leader found his face being held under the water and his knife pressed to the back of his neck.

"I'm looking for a man called Stick." Dick growled to the group as he pushed their leaders head further down into the sand. "You have until he drowns to give me a good answer. Once he does one of you take his place."

One of the group moved forward with another knife. Dick pulled their leader up until the back of his head collided with his underlings nose. His nose cracked under the blow and blood seeped into the sea. Throwing the spluttering leader back onto the dry sand Dick then forced the new attacker under.

"Anyone?" Dick said calmly.

"Try the ghost town." Another of the group offered.

Dick pulled his victim up and delivered a blow to his stomach that sent him splashing further into the sea. Pulling his bag up his shoulder Dick walked away as the men tended to their wounded.

Stick was a tall, thin man with the darkest skin Dick had ever seen. He was bare foot and wore only enough to keep his modesty. At all times he carried a black metal pipe that could quickly extend into a long Bo staff.

The only thing harder then convincing Stick to train him had been the training itself. Stick did not believe in being a soft teacher. When he trained Dick, Dick's life was on the line. He had had to deflect throwing knifes and stars. As he gained more confidence they were replaced with bullets and eventually machine gun fire. Many a time was Dick hit and needed medical attention. He sweated enough to fill rivers and bled enough to turn them red.

Stick never held back when they sparred. How Dick got though those sections without breaking bones was a mystery and a miracle. While Stick used his metal Bo staff Dick was limited to wooden ones that broke easily. Once they did brake he was forced to defend himself without one until Stick decided it was enough.

Over time the staffs Dick used broke less and less until he was finally able to spar without breaking one. He could go through hails of bullets without getting hit and control Sticks extending staff just as well as its master. When Stick decided he was finished he offered him his own lengthening staff before telling his to leave. With that Dick headed further south, never knowing he had become Sticks greatest student.

- - -

**Brazil**

Moving from one branch to another Dick tried to keep up with his latest instructor Juka. He had been living in the jungle with this strange teacher who had tied blue stones to his limbs, promising that they would help him jump like he did. The man called his ability to leap such distances 'Jump good'. So far Dick had found no evidence to suggest it was working.

Juka leaped from his position, above Dick, down to the ground below. Dick followed suit, having to climb down many branches on his way. The distance was too far for him to survive.

"You jump good now." Juka said in his squeaking voice.

"How?" Dick asked.

"Take off beauty stones." He said. Dick removed the white strips that held the blue stones to his arm and legs. The small pebbles fell to the ground with a thud. Dick hadn't realised how heavy they were until their weight was removed.

"Now jump good." Dick's instructor said leaping into the trees.

Dick followed but flew much higher then him. Caught off guard by his own ability Dick wasn't prepared for the sudden distance he could cover. As such he leaped headfirst into a tree branch and fell back to the ground. Juka stood above him laughing.

"See…jump good."

- - -

**Libra**

Dick's fist shattered a hole in the brickwork. He spun and bought his foot through another of the columns. Jumping up he kicked off of what remained of it and struck another. It met the same fate as all of the others. Dick stood in the centre of a ring of broken columns looking at the man he had been training under.

"I build those columns over twenty-seven years ago." The large man said. His outfit was a collection of animal furs and leather. The heat apparently didn't bother him like it did Dick. "You're the first person I've trained who's been able to duplicate my style to the point they can break them. I have nothing else to teach you."

Dick bowed his head respectively and made his way over to the caves mouth. He had not exited the cave in two weeks so the light stung his eyes. Once he could see clearly again he threw the duffle bag he had left at the entrance over his shoulder and began to walk through the desert.

"Burak will make your strikes strong and your body durable!" His former teacher shouted from his home. "But it will not make you invincible."

Dick turned his slightly to look at him through one eye.

"But people will fear that I am." He said back.

- - -

**England**

The two swords created sparks as they crossed paths again and again. Dick stood on Hadrian's Wall deflecting Sir Justine's weapon with his own. Parrying his next blow Dick leaped off the wall to the earth below. Sir Justine followed, his mystical armour protecting him from the fall.

Again their steel met one another in a shower of sparks. Dick spun and swept his weapon under the knight who simply hopped over the attack. He had to roll to one side to avoid Sir Justine's retaliatory strike. Once safely to one side he stabbed his sword forward only for the blow to be deflected. Justine swung his own sword towards Dick's chest only to slice the air as Dick leaped back to the wall. Kicking off once his feet touched the stone Dick propelled himself over Sir Justine and swiped down on him as he flew overhead.

Again Sir Justine deflected the blow. When Dick landed he raised his weapon to bloke the head strike his opponent delivered.

"Thou have learnt well Squire." Sir Justine said to his student. Dick was wearing the cloths Sir Justine had offered him when he agreed to train the boy. His chain mail dressing was a dark blue and the material over the top was a black with the emblem of a blue bird. Dick had added his own utility belt over the material as well as sewing a cowl to hide his face to it. Dick had been using this outfit to fight along Shining Knight as Squire on a few occasions.

He knew his time was almost up. He had only a few more weeks before he had to return to America and he still wanted to travel across the rest of Europe and through Asia.

When Sir Justine concluded his apprenticeship not only did he insist he keep the uniform but he also offered him a gift. The sword was four feet long with the handle designed in the shape of a bird. Dick had never told Justine of his identity as Robin, he had never even divulged his real name to the man. Justine christened the weapon Dusk's Wing before offering it to his former student. Dick wrapped the weapon carefully in a tarpaulin that he could carry over his shoulder. With his Squire uniform folded carefully and placed into his duffle bag he turned east and followed Hadrian's Wall.

- - -

**North Korea**

When Dick had entered Korea he soon learned of Tsukuri and the crimes she was responsible for. He made himself a quick Robin outfit and began tracking her. The uniform wasn't much. It was brighter then the original and he couldn't get enough material to completely cover the arm. He had to settle for short green sleeves and gloves. The Redwings he managed to piece together weren't red but they would have to do. So with what equipment he had left he set about tracking her down.

Robin sidestepped Tsukuri blade then ducked as it sailed over him. He kept his eyes hard but let an amused smile play on his lips. He narrowly avoided the sword again but didn't let his concert show on his face. He wanted her to think this was just a game to him, that he could finish her at any time. It was obviously getting to her. She was striking out with more powerful but badly aimed thrusts.

Again he danced around her letting a condensing laugh pass his lips. When she turned to attack him again he grabbed her wrists in both hands and swung his elbow into her face. Pulling the weapon from her grasp he continued up spin until he struck her round the head with the blunt edge of the blade. She staggered back only to be swept by his leg and hit the back of her head against the rooftop.

Feeling eyes on the back of his head Robin spun and threw his temporary Redwing. The projectile stabbed into the wall. Jumping up the taller building Robin scanned his eyes over the area. No one was there but him and Tsukuri. Narrowing his eyes he pulled the Redwing from the wall and set about binding Tsukuri. From the shadows a face watched him, a face with only one eyehole on its black and orange mask.

"Hello Apprentice." Slade said.

-

**AN**

**Crap title I know. I'm open to suggestions if you have a better one. As always its important to review and ask and any questions you might have…Well go on.**


	9. Teen Titans Go!

**Teen Titans Go!**

-

**Alfred:** Wayne Manor.

**Dick: **Hey Al. It's Dick.

**Alfred:** How are you Master Grayson?

**Dick: **Okay I guess. Had a hell of a weekend.

**Alfred: **We heard. Miss Gordon was quite worried.

**Dick: **How's Babs?

**Alfred:** She is learning well in my classes. I do not know how she fairs in Master Wayne's.

**Dick: **How is old smiles all round?

**Alfred:** Frustrated. I believe he has become accustomed to having acceptable assistance. Miss Gordon is yet to obtain such levels.

**Dick:** She'll get there.

**Alfred:** I have no doubt. She is rather persistent when it comes to completing her training. Should I inform Master Bruce of your call?

**Dick:** If he's not busy. Could you tell him I need to speak of something important?

**Alfred:** Of course. One moment.

**Dick:** … … … … … … … … … … …

**Bruce: **What?

**Dick: **I need a loan.

**Bruce: **…For?

**Dick: **To build a facility in Jump City.

**Bruce: **For?

**Dick: **You heard what happened here?

**Bruce: **Yes.

**Dick: **Yeah. The others that helped have decided to stay here to keep helping me. The apartment isn't really big enough for five.

**Bruce: **Is it worth the hassle?

**Dick: **I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think so.

**Bruce: **What do they have to offer?

**Dick: **Cyborg is probably one of the best engineers I've ever met. Beast Boy is able to change into any animal and aside from me he's the only one with experience with this kind of work. I'm not too sure about Raven though. She uses magic but doesn't talk a lot about herself or what exactly she's able to do with it. The last's called Starfire and was imprisoned by the aliens. She strong, fast and can blow up a car by pointing at it.

**Bruce: **Their amateurs.

**Dick:** So were even we once.

**Bruce:** I don't invest in flights of fancy.

**Dick: **I wouldn't have called if I didn't believe I could make a team of them.

**Bruce: **You can have the money. Just don't make me regret giving it you.

**Dick:** Thanks pointy ears.

**Bruce: **Had to do didn't you. Couldn't have conversation without taking a dig could you teen wonder.

**Dick:** Bruce! Did you just dig back? I am shocked, truly shocked. How's Babs?

**Bruce:** Ask her yourself. She's working on her focus so try to distract her.

**Dick:** Its what I'm good at… …

**Barbara:** Now's really not a good time Dick.

**Dick:** Charming. What you doing?

**Barbara:** Recording how many times this stupid light blinks.

**Dick:** Ahhh the blinking light. We had some good times. Blinked yet?

**Barbara: **No!

**Dick:** Well keep working hard, you'll get it eventually.

**Barbara:** If you have nothing helpful to offer I'm hanging up the phone.

**Dick:** …So what are you wearing?

**Barbara: **Click

**Dick: **Did you just hang up…you did didn't you?…Well then now is the perfect time to tell you that the test will end when you notice the light isn't plugged in. Click

-

**AN**

**Well what can I say. Not the longest chapter I grant you. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope they keep coming. I'm having a bit of a creative bump when it comes to this story but I'm doing my best to work through it.**

**Please feel free to share your questions and ideas. I like hearing my readers points of view.**


	10. The Years That Pass us by

**The Years That Pass us by**

-

Slade read through the newspaper articles he had collected. Each of them had a reference to Robin but precious few held more. Other sources proved equally fruitless. A few blurred pictures, conflicting reports of his eye and hair colour. He was as good as a myth and myths always had a fatal weakness.

- - -

He had found Robin's weakness for his friends but Robin had found his own weakness, the will not to lose. They both exploited them and both had nothing to show for it. Robin would never willingly submit to him. What he needed was someone weak-willed, but if they had a weak will then they needed something to make up for it. Slade happened upon the girl by chance and manoeuvred her into a meeting with the Titans. When she ran he took her in and began moulding his new apprentice.

- - -

Robin looked into the stone eyes of the statue in front of them. She had made a sacrifice them and for the lives in the city below them. What kind of sacrifice he didn't know. If she was alive in the rock she had sacrificed her body and was now doomed to stand where she was, possibly forever. If she had sacrificed her life then she could finally be at rest. His eyes wandered to the plaque by her feet.

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

- - -

Robin sat at the computer typing the new information he had acquired.

_"Mas and Menos travel incredibly fast but only while touching. Separating the two leaves them powerless. Their threat level is unknown when apart though it is doubtful they have trained in any form of self-defence. They seem to have mastered acrobatic attacks while at super-speeds including, though not limited to one lifting the other while moving. Both twins are highly inventive and so should be wary of unusual attacks."_

Yawning he went over the other files he had updated. Brother Blood's new cybernetic implants was the largest. Saving his work he pulled the storage devise from the computer and slipped it into his belt. The safest place he could possibly put it.

- - -

Robin smiled as Raven made her way over to their friends. Turning round he turned to look out the window again. He had a lot to report about. Not only did he need to write down what he had learned about Trigon and Slade but he also had to update his files on Raven. He always knew she was probably the most powerful of the Titans but she had thrown all his previous reports out the window.

Signing he turned to join his friends. The reports could wait a while. He had already recorded everything into his dictaphone anyway. Right now he could do with a laugh.

- - -

Robin looked down at the girl who was sleeping happily in her bed. The thin pink sheet was all that shielded her orange naked form from him. Bending over her he planted a kiss on her forehead before collecting his cloths and walking to her bathroom. He ignored the feeling of cold tiles on his bare feet and walked over to the mirror. While Starfire had removed his uniform earlier the black domino mask was still in place.

He looked into his own eyes and frowned. Robin had worked with the Titans for nearly four years and only Raven knew what he really looked like. The only reason she knew was because she had ran into Dick Grayson as he left school one afternoon. It didn't matter how much he changed his appearance, her powers had cut through it all. She still didn't know who he was though, only what he really looked like.

Turning away from the mirror Robin began dressing back into his uniform. Since the Titans were a much more public group then he and Batman were Robin had decided to design his new uniforms after the one he had made in Korea. They were brighter and had gloves rather then a full arm coverings he had in Gotham.

"Robin." Starfire said from the doorway wrapped in her sheet. "What are you doing?"

"I have a patrol to do." He explained as he pulled a boot on. Starfire walk up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning forward Starfire captured his lips in hers. Robin's hands went to her waist and pulled her further into him.

"I wish to wake up beside you. Please return with me to bed. We can have more of the sex." She pleaded. Taking a step back she allowed the sheet the fall to the floor, letting him see her fully. Robin let his eyes scan her naked body before he looked her into the eye.

"I'll try to be back before you get up." Was all he said before moving past her and towards her door.

-

**AN**

**Another update, don't get used to such a quick one. This chapter is just to show that the years covered in Teen Titans have passed by. Sorry to anyone who was expecting the other Titans to make more of an appearance but this is Robin's story not theirs.**


	11. Back to the Nest

**Back to the Nest**

-

Tim blinked his eyes open. Untangling himself from the bedclothes he turned to look at the window. At first he didn't recognize the figure in the shadow but after a moment the bright red and green became clear. Tim blinked again when he realized that Robin, the person he had come to Jump City looking for, had found him. The teen was crouched in his windowsill with a large metal staff in his hands. With a barely noticeable twitch Robin's staff extended into a long pole that he pushed down next to Tim's head.

"You've been looking for me." Robin growled. He hadn't used that voice in long time.

"It's about Batman." Tim said quickly, very aware of the cold metal he felt against his skin.

"If Batman was in trouble not only would I know but you wouldn't." Robin continued to growl.

"He's not in trouble, I don't think, he's just gotten…He's hurting people." He explained. Slowly Robin's Bo staff withdrew. He jumped drown from the sill and entered Tim's temporary accommodations.

"What have you noticed?"

"Broken bones, comas, riskier strategies…" Tim got the feeling Robin had noticed all this. "I think it may have something to do with the problems Wayne Enterprises is having."

"Why would you think that?" Robin asked careful not to hint at anything. Tim licked his lips.

"I know Batman is Bruce Wayne and that you're Richard Grayson." He revealed. Robin didn't even blink. "I don't expect you to acknowledge that. I just hoped you would come back to Gotham to help him."

"Batman has a partner."

"I know, Batgirl. What I was thinking was that if you help in Gotham Bruce can spend more time working in the company." Tim explained.

"I have other responsibilities now. I can't just up and leave to help the bat for god only knows how long." Robin said. He had now returned to using the voice his teammates were used to.

"Then train me so I can help him." Tim asked. Robin sighed.

"There's more to this job then beating up bad guys kid."

"Like maybe being a detective. How do you think I figured you name out? I found clues. Hell, being a detective is all I ever wanted to be."

"You wouldn't be a detective. Detection is only a part of it, a large part but still just a part. Batman trained with masters of many arts over the years and I had to learn it all. Chemicals, physics, escapology, criminology, psychology, philosophy, forensics. Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." Tim said without hesitation.

- - -

Batman hoisted the two thugs into the air quickly. They moaned in protest at having their arms raised above their heads in such a way. Turning sharply he threw a batarang at the one who was sneaking behind him with his gun raised. The spinning projectile flew towards his face. At the last moment Robin landed on the mans shoulders and rolled him to one side. Once on his back he launched him into a wall. The Batarang bounced off the wall.

Robin climbed to his feet and looked at the bat. Batman silently pulled a grapple from his belt and flew skywards. Using his own grapple Robin followed. The two soon stood face to face on opposite sides of the alleyway.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I had a visitor who convinced me you may need some help."

"Tim Drake. That kid needs to mind his own business." He continued to growl.

"Well he didn't and now I'm worried he's right."

"I can handle it."

"No doubt. But maybe you could handle it a little better with more help." Robin said. Batman narrowed his eyes. "I'm staying in Gotham for a while. You can spend more time at the company if I'm here to help."

"You have your own city now."

"The others can handle it for a while."

- - -

Commissioner Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective Renee Montoya stood side by side as the Bat-signal stretched above their heads. Bullock checked his watch for a third time before scratching his unshaved chin.

"He's takin' 'is time" He noted.

"He'll be here." Said Montoya.

"I'm afraid he wont be." Said a rough voice.

"Aww not Batbrat." Bullock complained recognizing the voice.

"I see you remember me."

"Hard to forget a guy who ripped a door off my car." He said. Montoya looked Robin over in surprise.

"There was bomb in the car, but donut breath here wouldn't listen. What's a guy to do?" Robin grinned. The eerie grin sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is something wrong with Batman?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"No." Robin stated. He obviously wasn't going to explain his mentor's absence. Gordon shook his head but still handed the folder in his hand to the younger man.

"There was a double homicide over on Ninth. Both victims were frozen from the inside and Victor Fries is under lock and key."

Robin flicked through the file for a moment before walking the end of the roof.

"I'll see what I can dig up. Nice sparring with you again Harvey." He said stepping into the air and falling from sight.

"Yeah, you to kid." Detective Bullock whispered sarcastically.

- - -

"I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into Arnold Wesker and that damn dummy of his." Barbara said pulling her cape and cowl of and inspecting the bullet holes in it. "Considering the thing has marbles for eyes, that Scarface's not a bad aim."

She walked up behind Batman's large chair and looked at the computer screen. On it was the criminal profile of Killer Frost. She allowed herself to skim the information before turning round and heading for the lab.

"New girl in town." She called as she entered but froze when she saw who was working there.

"An old boys back to." Dick smiled without taking his eyes away from the microscope. He pulled his eyes away from the sample to looked at her and smile. "Hi Babs."

- - -

Robin and Batgirl rolled in two different directions as the pillar of ice crashed down on them. They continued to run as a beam of light followed each of them, freezing everything it touched. Taking advantage of their retreat Killer Frost turned and jumped onto a slide of ice she created. She sled through the building and out of a window she shattered with a block of ice.

She turned down sharply to pick up some speed before pulling back up and rushed away from the building. Just as she allowed herself to think she had gotten away something exploded under her ice slide shattering it under her feet. She fell for several feet before forming another slide. The slide was to low and she was forced to land on the sidewalk.

Frost staggered onto the ground from the ice. Before she could get sure footing a black rope wrapped around her legs and bought her to the ground. She looked behind her but couldn't see what was pursuing her from the rooftops. The rope she was tied in froze allowing her to easily shatter it.

Climbing back to her feet she had to quickly form a wall of ice that three Redwings stabbed into. Distracted by the projectiles she didn't notice Batgirl until the young woman kicked her in the side of the head, ramming her face into her own iceberg. Killer Frost threw a number of icicles at her retreating form only for them to be cut down by batarangs. She was about to give chase when the iceberg exploded.

Thrown back she slammed into a car before falling to the road. Her ice like skin had protected her from injury. She climbed to her knees and glared at Robin who now stood in place of her ice wall.

"Give up." He growled.

"I'm going to enjoy pulling the heat from your blood!" She yelled charging at him. Robin simply smirked and side stepped her blue glowing hand. Frost swiped at him again only to miss his wide grin. His cape billowed into her face as he moved again. Taking advantage of her blinded stated he knelt and swept her legs from under her. By the time she hit the ground he had leaped back onto the roof of a car. Crouching on its rim he looked down on her like any other raptor would its prey. Frost actually caught herself thinking he might spread wings and dive at her before dismissing the idea.

She climbed back to her feet and glared at him. That condescending smile was annoying her; she was really starting to hate the man. Robin took flight as her hand hit the car he rested on, freezing it in a thin layer of ice. Another weight slammed into her back, pushing her chest through the glass window. She spun and swiped at Batgirl who ducked under the attack.

Standing Batgirl connected an uppercut to the older woman's chin. The back of Frost's head slammed into the roof of the car. Gravity did its job and returned Robin to where he leaped from, a space currently occupied by Killer Frost's face. Both of his feet slammed into her with enough force to dent the rooftop and shatter the remaining window underneath it. Batgirl flipped back as he dived and rolled next to her. Both stood and watched Killer Frost calmly.

She didn't move.

- - -

"How long are you staying for?" Barbara asked Dick as he pulled off his mask.

"Until Bruce gets Wayne Industries back on track, or a new Robin shows up…whichever comes first."

"How are the Titans?"

"Good. Beast Boy changed his name to Changeling and is considering going for an acting part that he was offered. Cyborg is half way through building a new car. Raven's Raven and Starfire…we called it off a while ago."

"Why?" She asked.

"Raven said something about me not being very good at being there."

"You do have a tendency to obsess."

"That's what I said. Turn's out that's not a good enough excuse." He said. Barbara actually started trying to stifle a laugh. "I'm glad my love life is such an amusement to you."

"Your staying in the manor I assume."

"Yeah, but I still have something to check in on tonight."

- - -

Dick looked at the meter he had attached to Tim. It was keeping track of how many push-ups the young man had performed. He had been lifting and lowering his weight over a number of candles since Dick had left him earlier that day.

"You're getting there…don't slow down." Dick said taking a seat and opening the newspaper he had bought with him.

-

**AN**

**I'm finally working on the last few chapters of the story. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews especially **_mr.rogers _**for his short and sweet opinion. So keep sending them.**


	12. Almost Meeting the Family Friend

**(Almost) Meeting the Family Friend**

-

Clark switched the dictaphone off at the conclusion of his interview with Bruce Wayne. Now that the interview was over they could talk more freely to one another.

"I was looking forwards to meeting this son of yours." Clark said sipping his tea.

-

Robin landed painfully against the wooden box. The crate splintered underneath him pushing a spike of wood into his side. Not allowing the pain to show on his face Robin stood up and pulled the stake from his side. He dropped the bloody splinter with a clatter.

"Next time I'll be sure to put it through your heart." The muscle bound Goliath threatened.

-

"Well he had things to do." Bruce answered.

-

Bane was thrown of guard as Robin's fist collided with his ribs and back. The attacks actually hurt. Another punch landed on his nose, breaking the snout, spewing blood into his eyes and mouth. Robin took advantage of his disorientation to deliver a kick that threw him against a wall.

"Your stronger then the Bat." Bane noted.

"Nah, I just know how to hit harder." Robin called throwing a punch at Bane, a punch that Bane caught in his larger hand.

"Me too."

-

"Nothing dangerous I hope." Clark said

"I shouldn't think so."

-

The brick wall smashed as Robin collided painfully with it and fell to his knees. Again he climbed to his feet without allowing the pain he felt to show on his face. He moved to one side to avoid the giant's fist that rushed down on him. Bane's arm buried itself into the wall up to his shoulder.

Robin leaped up and connected his knee into the mans chin. The blow knocked Bane back, pulling his arm free. He kicked off of Bane's back and pulled two disks from his belt, throwing them at the two bars that supported the platform above them. Both disks exploded, knocking the bars apart and causing the platform and all its contents to fall. Robin narrowly avoided being buried with Bane.

-

"I've heard Robin was back helping you." Clark said.

"He has taken over a large portion of my nightly duties and assists me with several day time ones. Of course Batgirl also assists."

-

The three thugs and their leader, who had hoped to have Bane under his employ, looked at Robin stunned as the police sirens reached their ears.

"You want to deal with them…or do you want to deal with me." He growled as the Commissioner and his men entered the building. The four of them dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"Bane?" Jim asked.

"Under there somewh…" Robin stopped when the wreck behind him shuddered. "Get your men back."

"Why?" Gordon asked but he didn't have time to explain.

"Get your men back now!" He yelled. Jim nodded to the other officers who dragged the apprehended men back out of the building. The platform Bane was buried under was suddenly thrown forwards towards Robin and Commissioner Gordon.

-

"Would I be right in assuming that your son and Robin are the same person?" Clark asked.

"I wouldn't answer that question either way." Bruce answered.

-

Robin grabbed Jim Gordon around his waist and leaped into the air. He had to run along the top of the platforms length with the Commissioner in his arms. The platform broke through the brick wall behind them and fell down on the patrol cars outside. The officers were barely able to pull the apprehended men back as their vehicles were crushed under it. Robin landed lightly and dropped Jim to the ground.

The black masked form of Bane was now visible. Jim looked up from where he was and swore. Lifting himself to his knees he aimed his weapon at the goliath.

"Police! You're under arrest! Kneel on the ground and place your hands behind your head!" The Commissioner shouted.

"Yeah. Right." Bane said lifting one of the damaged crates and throwing it at the pair. A powerful kick from Robin shattered the box into splinters but not before the Commissioner had already rolled to one side.

-

"So you won't deny it."

"No but I won't confirm it either." Bruce said.

-

Bane turned and ran when Commissioner Gordon fired at him. The brick wall he ploughed through did little to slow him down; the exploding batarang however bought him to his knees. Robin ran through the hole Bane had created and leaped into the air. Planting both feet onto the back of Bane's head Robin drove his face into the concrete earth before spring boarding over to Batgirl.

-

"So what are Robin and Batgirl doing at the moment?"

-

The warehouse Bane had escaped from was separated from the neighbouring warehouse only by the brick wall he had broken through. Batgirl had been waiting for him inside the building for his inevitable escape attempt.

Picking himself up to his knees Bane charged at the two before Batgirl could demand his surrender. Both stepped to one side to avoid him and each delivered him a blow as he passed them. He grimaced when Robin's fist buried into his side but simply shrugged of Batgirl's kick to his already broken nose.

-

"An informant revealed that a major and wanted criminal would be meeting with people who wish to hire his services. They went to brake up the meet." Bruce revealed.

"How major?" Clark asked wondering if maybe he should get involved.

"They can signal for help if they need it." Bruce said sensing his mood.

-

Batgirl collided painfully with the iron rods. He had thrown her with enough force to bend the bars with her impact. Her body armour had absorbed a lot of the impact but her ribs felt like they were still vibrating. At least they weren't broken.

Robin was faring better against the monster. During his years with Batman the pair usually collected evidence against the crime bosses and only took on thug, muggers and the mentally unstable in hand-to-hand. Of course they had come across their share of super power villains but they were few and far between.

His years with the Titans however had changed that. Robin had soon learned to take on people that were bigger and tougher then he was. He had trained with masters that showed him how to bring even the mightiest to their knees.

Bane was a different breed of foe though. One of Robin's advantages had always been a super-villain's dependency on their powers. Those who were super strong didn't bother to learn how to fight, they just kept hitting until they weren't being hit back. In other words, big meant dumb.

But Bane didn't just know how to fight; the Venom drug being pumped into his body gave him the power to crush the bat-mobile with his bare hands. He was smart to, and that made him all the more dangerous. Where was Superman when you needed him?

-

"The informant didn't know who they were meeting, just that he was a big catch." Bruce said.

Clark raised his brow.

"His words not mine. Would you like some more tea?" He said noting Clark's empty cup.

"Yes thank you Alfred." Clark said when the butler collected it.

-

Bane went through another wall but this time he had been thrown through it. Robin followed him and leaped up into the night sky. Bane cranked his neck to search for the teen but by the time he did Robin had already dived out of the darkness like a giant bird of prey.

The thick wooden beams, that made up the pier they were on, groaned under the impact. Robin flipped back off of the giant but Bane recovered fast and caught him by his cape. Throwing him over his head Bane slammed Robin down on the wood, exciting more moans from the floor. Robin gritted his teeth to prevent his own moan from escaping.

Rolling to one side Robin avoided to boot that was rushing towards his head. Bane's powerful leg broke through the age-old wood until he was buried up to his knee. Before he could pull himself free Robin climbed to his feet and extending his Bo staff. The strike around his head not only freed Bane but also sent him slamming into a nearby wall.

-

"How is Lois?" Bruce asked. Lois had never actually met Bruce Wayne but she had grown to dislike Batman. Funny thing was she actually had a positive opinion of him before they met. Must have been his charm.

-

"This time you don't walk away little bird." Bane said as he tightened his grip around Robin's neck. "But I will be merciful and not kill you. I will merely…" Lessening his hold Bane lifted him over his head by his arm and legs. "…brake you!"

Before Bane could drive Robin's nearly unconscious form into his knee and brake his back like he had promised Commissioner Gordon leaped onto the giants back and grabbed hold of the tube that pumped his supply of Venom through his body.

Realising what was happening Bane discarded Robin to the floor and reached for the Commissioner who was trying, unsuccessfully, to pull the thick tube from the back of his head. Grabbing the Commissioner by his brown overcoat Bane pulled him round so that they were face to face.

"What do you thing you're doing little man?" Bane growled. Instead of answering Jim lifted his hand and poked the giant in his eye.

-

"She's okay. Asked quite a few questions as to why you would only give me an interview." Clark answered.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I had discovered a few people in your employ who were selling company secrets. Instead of writing a story about it and undermining your reputation I gave you the names."

"How thoughtful of you." Bruce remarked.

-

The back of Gordon's head bounced of the brickwork as Bane threw him against it with a roar. The cities Commissioner slumped to the ground.

Bane rubbed his eye through his mask and turned back to Robin who was still coughing on the ground where he left him. Walking over to the spluttering young man Bane reached out to grab the scruff of his neck only to receive a surprise. Robin slipped a disk into his hand and quickly leaped away from him.

The disk in Bane's hand suddenly lit up and released the volts of electricity it had stored. Bane gave the loudest roar of pain yet as the energy flowed through his body. It was pure luck that his fists curled up in the pain and crushed the devise under the pressure. Falling to his knees Bane panted a few times before brushing aside his soreness and standing tall once again.

Until Batgirl's batarang cut cleanly through his Venom tube anyway.

-

"So this is me paying you back then?" Bruce said.

"Why else would you agree to it?" Clark responded

"That'll be Dick know." Bruce said after hearing the clock, which hid the entrance to the cave, slide to one side. "Dick I want you to meet…" He started.

"I'm going bed." Dick interrupted as he passed Bruce and Clark. Bruce turned to Barbara as she passed herself only to be cut off before he could speak.

"Me to." She stated.

"Rough night?" He called after them.

"Bane!" They both shouted back in way of an answer.

"I'll assume that's a yes." Clark said.

-

Dick backed away from Barbara who he had been kissing against his bedroom door.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Dick said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not staying Babs. Once Wayne Industries is out of its rut I'll be leaving again." He explained.

"I know, and that's exactly why I want to be doing this." She responded opening his door behind her back. Taking his hand she pulled him into the room after her.

-

**AN**

**Finally updated. Sorry about the wait but I'm back in University now so can't write as often. On top of that my house has been burgled and they stole my laptop! Luckily I have a copy of my stories on another computer but they're all a little behind. I've had to re-type a lot of work that I've lost.**

**I hope people approve of my Bane character. I didn't think the Bane's in other medias (TV and movies) ever did the character justice (especially that movie!) so I hope you all approve of mine. As always I await you're reviews that I have no doubt everyone will be sending :-)**


	13. Little Robin

**Little Robin**

-

"Fear is our weapon. It's what we use against them. We make them so scared of us that they cannot fight. Batman is large and imposing figure, but Robin never had that. Robin makes people fear him by being more then human. They blink and he's disappears. They shoot him and gets back up. They gang up on him and grins." Dick said offering the same grin that sent shivers down people's spine.

"To be Robin you have to exceed the limits of a normal man. You have to be unstoppable in the mind your enemy. A force that will continue to hunt them. Never stopping, never tiring. Relentless."

"But no matter how much of a demon they see you as, you must remember. You are but a man. A bullet may not go through your Kevlar but it'll go through your head." He finished.

"I want this." Tim pushed.

"I know you want, but can you do. Robin isn't just going out and stopping crime. It's a role you have to play. A role that you have to separate from your other role."

"What other role?" Tim asked surprised.

"Tim Drake." Dick answered.

"I am Tim Drake."

"You can't be. You can drop a fully-grown man. Tim Drake can't. It works both ways you see. You can't act as Tim Drake when you're Robin and you can't act as Robin when you're Tim Drake."

"But they're both me."

"No their not. Neither of them can be you. Robin and Dick Grayson have different walks, talks, hair styles, hand righting, attitudes, hell most of my fan sites think my eyes are green."

"You can't really expect me to become two different people."

"I expect you to become three. Tim Drake, Robin and yourself. More then human remember."

- - -

"Theatrics are a key part of being Robin. Bruce taught me how to throw my voice so that I could make it sounded like I was moving from one part of the room to another in an instant. I can turn a persons attention to where I want it by a well-placed Redwing. Many of the tools in my belt are used as theatrical devises."

"But making a person fear you is only part of it. There are always going to be those that don't and you need to make sure you're ready to take them down."

"Don't be intimidated by those with power. Every power they have breeds another weakness you can exploit. Everyone has a fear and fear is what we use. Find the fear, find the weakness."

"So how exactly would you fight someone like Superman?" Tim challenged.

"First would be to try and obtain Kryptonite. If I'm unable to do that contact a magical member of the Titans. If for some reason I'm unable to, try and cut off his air supply somehow."

"A Green Lantern?"

"Split their focus. Attack them on multiple fronts, taunt them anything that will force them to lose control of their ring."

"You've already though of ways to beat them already haven't you?"

"Yes, and so will you."

"What about Batman?"

"Don't try to out smart him. Bring him to you and fight on your terms, not his."

"Don't you trust him?"

"…I had a teacher while I was travelling who taught me a style of fighting that implores the use of chi to strike harder then would normally be possible. The styles called Burak. You know what he said to me when he first started teaching me how to block the flow of chi. He said 'There are forty-two chi points in the human body that if blocked result in death. I will show you forty-one of them. The forty-second I may someday have to use against you." Dick started.

"Some day we may have to fight people we once cared about. I had to fight a mind controlled Titans East. Starfire and Raven had to fight my own body when The Puppet King was controlling it." He finished.

"So you search everyone for a weakness! What about me?"

"Lets just say I'm only going to be showing you forty of those lethal points."

- - -

"Death can come to anyone at anytime." Dick said as he deflected Tim's Bo staff with his own. "You can be killed by a highly trained mercenary or by a thug who just got off a lucky shot. That's why we are always alert no matter how small a threat we think they may present."

Dick blocked another strike with his staff. Tim would never be the fighter he was but when it came to deductive reasoning he had Dick beat hands down. Not that he himself wasn't a fine detective, far from it. Tim simply had a natural gift that even the dark knight couldn't boast. Given the correct instruction and Tim might one day himself hold the title of the world's greatest detective. Tim swung his weapon in the darkness once again, completely missing Dick.

"Stop seeing with your eyes." Dick said after snapping his own staff across Tim's head. The two were sparring in the night at Gotham Park and both wore blindfolds. Dick was being far more successful though.

"How else am I supposed to see!" Tim retorted. Dick tapped Tim's head again before answering.

"I'm blindfolded to but I can fight you just as well. The best warriors can fight purely on instanced alone. Stop trying to find clues about where I am and just act on what you think I'm doing."

This time Dick swung but Tim's own staff blocked it this time.

"Better. Lets see how long you can keep it up." Dick said attacking again.

- - -

"Burak uses chi to make the body more durable and attacks more powerful. I've used it to go toe-to-toe with some powerful meta-humans in my time." Dick explained as the two of them made their way to across the skyline. Tim had recently removed the blue stones that Dick had tied to him and was enjoying the new freedom it offered. Like Dick he could now literally leap from building to building without the need of a Grapple.

"In order for you to learn I'll first have to show you how to sense chi then about how it flows through the body. Next how to move the energy and add it to your own strength and finally how to use this extras strength." Dick finished.

"How do we start?" Tim asked.

"How do we always start?" Dick asked back.

"By hitting me." Tim sighed.

"Right." Dick smiled.

-

**AN**

**I haven't had any reviews for this story in a while. I hope you could all do something about that. This is the last but one chapter so dont be shy.**


	14. Five Million Cries for a Hero

**Five Million Cries for a Hero**

-

Twenty-one dead men sent me on the mission that would change me. Twenty-one dead men that washed up on Gotham's riverbank. Twenty-one dead men made me follow that river to the hell I'm in. Twenty-one dead men led me to a place thick with more crime and corruption then even great Gotham. Twenty-one dead men sent me here so that they could rest in peace. Twenty-one dead men introduced me to my new home.

Because five million cries for a hero made me stay.

- - -

Bruce didn't like Tim. Tuff. He was here now and had some bite behind that bark of his. He was offered the same deal that had been put to Dick. The Gauntlet, sunset to sunrise. Only rule, stay in Gotham. If he could evade the bat for an entire night, he would welcome him under his wing.

When the bodies washed up Batman asked Robin to go to their city and find out what was happening there. Robin departed soon after stopping by the crowded morgue. When he left his first clue was in hand. Each man had died of various chemical poisonings. Specifically variations of the Fear Toxins used by Scarecrow.

When Robin arrived in the city he didn't waste any of his stay there sleeping. In his first nigh alone he apprehended over thirty criminals only to watch as corrupt officers accepted payoffs to let most of them go. On his second night he had caught the same guy three times, before dropping the guy off at the foot of a police station with a recording of all three of his releases. The tape was destroyed and the guy sent on his merry way.

Was Gotham this bad when the Batman started his nights? Did Robin come into existence when the city had left its darkest hours? Did Bruce grit his teeth as the men he fought to bring in were released with a flash of their green?

It took Robin three nights to track Professor Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane down. Crane had been experimenting with a new array of fear and hallucination inducing chemicals. Experiments that killed his test subjects and caused the bodies of twenty-one dead men to float down river. Robin easily overwhelmed the few men Scarecrow had bothered to hire. Why would he need them, the Bat was in Gotham.

When Robin turned to face Scarecrow however he was met with a cloud of dust. Through bleary eyes he watched as Crane made is escape. He could do nothing but let the chemical induced darkness wash over him.

- - -

I was eight when it happened. Back then there was no trouble, no hardship. The name Robin was just something my mother called me. Born on the first day of spring, Robin was…fitting. The only thing special about me was that I could fly. I was part of a high wire act with the rest of my family, 'The Flying Grayson's'. It was during our act that my family was murdered.

I was taken in by the Bat and reinvented myself into the Bird. Now I prowl the rooftops and alleyways of Gotham. I fly across the city as well as my namesake suggests. This is my city, my home, my playground. Dick Grayson is just a name that I use, a mask that I wear. I'm not him anymore, not really.

You can call me…

…

…

…

Who am I…?

…

He looked at the small bird that was nestled in his hands. Smiling he rubbed its feathers lightly so as not to hurt it. Looking round he could see nothing but darkness yet somehow he could see both himself and the bird. His childish hands were covered in the dark green Kevlar of his Robin uniform but it was the size of his original. The one he had first donned.

A fluttering sound above his make him turn to look up. Above his head a spotlight shone down with the emblem of Batman resting over it. The shadow he was sitting in was the silhouette of the Bat-signal.

Suddenly the bat sprung to life and flew away from the light. The world lit up as the bat and its shadow sped away. The Robin that he was holding also took flight and followed the bat and its shadow.

He was about to chase after the bird when another sound gave him pause. He looked wildly as a wall of black birds charged him down. Ravens, Crows, Eagles and Hawks. Each flew past him in a flurry of movement. Dick doubled over and protected his face with his arms. He wasn't surprised to find that he was no longer dressed as Robin.

Finally the wave stopped and Dick was able to look up. Resting on a podium before him was another black bird, the species of which his couldn't recognize. The bird stared at Dick with the same questioning gaze. Standing up Dick realised that the bird was at least as tall as his still eight-year-old self.

It held its gaze for an eternity or more before suddenly spreading its impossibly long wings and cried out at Dick. The wings that slowly enveloped him seemed to hold the night sky itself. He could see the stars and moon clearly as well as a number of dark clouds. Dick floated up into the night sky and simply basked in the sense of freedom.

Smiling widely he did a few summersaults before facing downwards and preparing to dive. When he did he saw the giant tent of his old home. The CC Haly and Norton Brother's Circus. A lump formed in his throat and gravity pulled him down with a snap.

His mother was frozen, reaching out to him. Behind her his father's face was etched in terror as realisation dawned on him. Dressed in his old Flying Grayson costume Dick could only watch as they slowly began to fall. His mother's face gradually morphing to match his fathers as her son sped away from her.

Dick's breathing stopped as they fell into the dark abyss. Collapsing to his knees the eight-year-old boy began to cry. His teardrops chasing after his parents.

The bird with the wings of the night sky cried. Dick's head remained bowed until it offered a second louder cry. His damp eyes looked up but he could not see where the cry was coming from. That didn't stop a third cry from sounding. Wiping his eyes Dick stood still wheezing from his sobbing. Forcing himself to breath properly Dick searched for the bird. Looking up his intuition told him that that bird was high above him. So spreading his wings Dick took to the air.

He flew straight up and waited to see is quarry. He opened his mouth and released the same cry as the black bird. He flew higher on wings that held the night sky. He was the bird he realised as still he climbed. He flew and flew until finally he flew awake. He was the bird with the night for wings.

"That's new." Robin said when his blue eyes finally snapped open.

- - -

Crane ran from the building as fast as he could. On of the benefits of such lanky features were the speeds you could get up to. He was no stranger to the speedy recoveries of Gotham vigilantes. It was almost super-human. He defiantly didn't want to be around when the bird awoke. He didn't know what he would see but chances were he wouldn't be too happy with him whatever it was.

"Professor Crane!" A voice bellowed.

The Scarecrow paused and looked up at the building to find Robin looking down on him. Many people feared Robin but Crane was more worried about the many birds that were perched around him. Most were pigeons but he could see a small number of other species dotted within the mass of feathers. Despite what the name Scarecrow suggested it was actually he that was afraid of birds.

"What was your fear again Scarecrow." Robin said leaning forward off of the building and plummeting down on him. Crane's heart jumped into his throat as the birds also dropped after their master. Terrorised as he was he didn't notice Robin use a Grapple to break his fall. He may not have been able to anyway through the mass of birds.

Crane was lost in the flurry of feathers. He twisted this way and that out of panic but whichever way he turned his phobia awaited him until finally he turned into the green fist of Robin.

"Oh, right. Ornithophobia." Robin said over his unconscious body. Reaching for his belt Robin turned of the signal that was attracting the birds that still fluttered around him. When he did they retreated for the sky in a giant wave.

"Freeze!" A police officer suddenly yelled. Robin turned to face the woman who talked into her radio. "This is officer Rohrbach I need assistance outside 1-12 Rockem Street."

When she turned back to face him Robin was gone.

Back on the rooftop Robin watched as Rohrbach actually cuffed Scarecrow's hands behind his back. At least there were some honest cops in this pit trying to pass itself of as a city. Pulled out his small computer Robin made a note of Rohrbach's name. If he was going to stay he had might as well start now.

- - -

Dick looked down at the new Robin uniform he had just finished making. It was too small for him but it would fit Tim nicely. The boy had faired the test even better then Dick had. He was going to pass on the Robin mantel to him and make himself a new identity. He already had the name in mind.

"I guess you'll be heading back to Jump City now that a new Robin has shown up." Barbara said from the doorway to his room.

"Do you remember why I left the first time?" He asked.

"Gotham didn't need both you and Batman. I understand that. Someday I may leave myself."

"Changeling moved to L.A. Starfire, Raven and Cyborg have been looking after the city well enough without me. I'm not needed there either."

"So what are you doing?"

"I found a new place. One where I'll be needed for a good long time."

"Oh."

"And it's only a half hour drive up the river once you leave the city. Ten minutes if you take the boat." He smiled.

Dick and Barbara had been together romantically since they had taken down Bane together. Neither of them had wanted to get to close again because they knew that Dick would leave again one day. If truth be told both of them had broken this silent vow. Leaving was exactly what he was going to do but his new city was a lot closer then Jump City. Barbara smiled as well as the two lovers kissed and fell onto his bed.

- - -

I was eight when it happened. Back then there was no trouble, no hardship. The name Robin was just something my mother called me. Born on the first day of spring, Robin was…fitting. The only thing special about me was that I could fly. I was part of a high wire act with the rest of my family, 'The Flying Grayson's'. It was during our act that my family was murdered.

I was taken in by the Bat and reinvented myself into the Bird. Now I prowl the rooftops and alleyways of my home. I fly across the city as well as my namesake suggests. This is my city, my home, my haven. My Blüdhaven. Dick Grayson is just a name that I use, a mask that I wear. I'm not him, not really. They used to call me Robin, but I'm not that boy anymore either.

Now they can call me…

…Nightwing.

-

**AN**

**Bom bom bom bom. And so Nightwing is born. That's the end of this fic but not of Nightwing. Keep an eye out for him in both my Dakota Titans fic and upcoming works. I would like to thank anyone who sent me a review and glare spitefully at anyone who didn't.**

**I'm planning to go over this fic and correct any mistakes I may have made. If you can think of anyway I could improve it please share your ideas.**


End file.
